primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Cutter's jacket
Nick Cutter's jacket was a green backpocket military jacket owned and worn by Professor Nick Cutter. Background The backpocket military jacket was used by the Swedish Armed Forces from 1941 to 1960. They featured two pockets in the back, which allowed soldiers marching behind an individual to store things they would need in that person's coat. Backpocket jackets were made of wool, and though good insulators, can be worn in virtually any weather. They are often seen in grey or OD green. History Original timeline Episode 1.1 Nick Cutter wore his jacket to the Central Metropolitan University on the day he met Connor Temple and later took it off in his office. He then wore it for the next two days as he, Connor and Stephen Hart searched the Forest of Dean for creatures, visited the Home Office and travelled back in time to the Permian Period before returning to the present day. )]] Episode 1.2 Nick was wearing the jacket when he travelled to the New Forest after Connor and Abby Maitland were detained by the Police for trespassing and later travelled to Arsenal Station, where he had to replace the jacket with a tactical jumpsuit and a venom collecting armband. Episode 1.3 Nick wore his jacket to an Anomaly incursion at a reservoir and later a suburban house cellar. He removed his jacket both times so he could put on scuba diving gear and wetsuit. )]] Episode 1.5 After another jacket was caught in a building explosion, Nick replaced it with his military jacket which was in the CMU Toyota Hilux. Post-original timeline Episode 2.2 Nick still had his jacket in the new timeline. He wore it to the Anomaly Research Centre when he was discussing ways to track Anomalies with James Lester and Oliver Leek. He later wore it to an Anomaly incursion at inner city office block where it was too hot so he discarded the jacket in the stair wells on Floor 12. He retrieved it sometime later. )]] Episode 2.4 Cutter searched for a marine predator in a sewer system in the Isle of Dogs while wearing his jacket, and later searched the nearby canal. This was the last time the jacket was seen being used by Nick. ''Extinction Event Nick was said to be wearing his army jacket during the Entelodon incursion on Oxford Street. Trivia *The jacket used in Series 1 and Series 2 of ''Primeval was offered as part of the first prize for the online game Primeval Evolved, which was most likely why it was absent in Series 3. *The ribbons on the jacket's collar are identified as infantry marksman ribbons, which means the original owner of the jacket was most likely a sniper in the Swedish military, probably WWII era. However all of the original badges have been removed and the buttons replaced. *The Series 1 Character Options action figure of Nick Cutter was wearing his jacket. Promotional gallery Gallery 1 (4).jpg Gallery 1 (5).png Gallery 1 (8).jpg Gallery 1 (9).jpg Gallery 1 (25).jpg Gallery 1 (26).jpg Gallery 1 (27).jpg Gallery 1 (28).jpg Gallery 1 (29).jpg Gallery 1 (30).jpg Gallery 1 (41).jpg Gallery 1 (55).jpg Gallery 1 (56).jpg Gallery 1 (57).jpg Gallery 1 (58).jpg Gallery 1 (59).jpg Gallery 1 (60).jpg Gallery 1 (61).jpg Gallery 1 (62).jpg Gallery 2.jpg Gallery 2 (2).jpg Gallery 2 (3).jpg Gallery 2 (11).jpg Gallery 2 (12).jpg Gallery 2 (16).jpg Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter1.jpg Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter2.jpg Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter3.jpg Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter4.jpg Series1PhotoShoot-NickCutter5.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-NickCutter1.jpg SotJ.jpg Claws.jpg Primevalmillipedeposter.jpg Primevalbubble.jpg Cutter and 2 Hesperornis.jpg|Character Options Nick Cutter action figure wearing the green jacket Category:Objects Category:Articles of Clothing